militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
4th Infantry Division (Philippines)
Philippines |allegiance= |branch= Philippine Army |type= Infantry |role= Conventional Warfare, Anti-Guerrilla Operations |size= 3 Brigades, 6 Battalions, 6000+ soldiers |command_structure= under the Philippine Army |garrison= Camp BGen Edilberto Evangelista, Cagayan de Oro City |nickname= Diamond Division |patron= St. Ignatius of Loyola |mascot= Diamond |battles= World War II * Japanese Occupation of the Philippines (1942-1945) * Battle of Leyte (1944-1945) * Battle of Samar (1944-1945) * Battle of Mindoro (1944-1945) * Battle of Luzon (1945) * Battle of Manila (1945) * Invasion of Palawan (1945) Communist Insurgency in the Philippines Anti-guerilla operations against the NPA |anniversaries= January 15 March 22 (Philippine Army foundation day) |decorations= |website= |current_commander= MGen Victor A. Felix, AFP |notable_commanders= BGen Tirso Fajardo, AFP BGen Patricio Borromeo, AFP BGen Ramon Aguire, AFP BGen Climaco Pintoy, AFP BGen Benjamin Molina, AFP BGen Manuel Mandac, AFP BGen Rigoberto Atienza, AFP |identification_symbol_label=Unit Patch |identification_symbol=4ID Diamond Badge }} The 4th Infantry Division, Philippine Army, known officially as the Diamond Division, is one of the Philippine Army's Infantry units in Northern Mindanao. History The 4th Infantry Division, Philippine Commonwealth Army during World War II The 4th Infantry Division of the Philippine Commonwealth Army was armed division force was found establishment on 1942 to 1946 at the military general headquarters and military camps in Southern Luzon, Mindoro and Palawan in North and Eastern Visayas include the province of Leyte and Samar in Central started in World War II under the Japanese Occupation of the Philippines. During the engagements of the Anti-Japanese operations in some parts in Southern Luzon, Mindoro and Palawan and help them by the local guerrilla resistance and U.S. military forces against the Japanese Imperial forces. The Division also participated in the liberation of Manila, Cavite, Laguna, Rizal and Batangas in Southern Luzon region and some island provinces of Mindoro and Palawan of Northern Philippines and the Eastern Visayas with the liberated the province of Leyte and Samar of Central Philippines; as well as the Battle for the Liberation of Manila, Southern Luzon Campaign, Invasion of Palawan and the First and Second Battle of Mindoro, in the Northern Philippines, and as the Battle of Leyte and Battle of Samar in the Central Philippines during World War II. The 4th Infantry Division, Philippine Commonwealth Army during the Battle for the Liberation of Manila Started the Battle for the Liberation of Manila on February 3, to March 3, 1945 between the Imperial Japanese forces and the combined American and Philippine Commonwealth troops. The 4th Infantry Division of the Philippine Commonwealth Army was sending the military operations around the capital city on February 1945 to aided them by the local resistance fighters and American ground troops and fought them the Imperial Japanese forces under by Navy Admiral Sanji Iwabuchi. Include the Battle of Intramuros on February 23, to February 26, 1945. The 4th Infantry Division, Philippine Army during the Post-War Era On January 15, 1946 right after the World War II, upon the reestablishment of the Commonwealth Government, all Military Districts were converted to military areas; Pursuant to Section 1 General Orders Number 46 of HAFP dated January 8, 1946. The 1st and 2nd Military Areas (IMA-IIMA) was in Luzon, while 3rd Military Area (IIIMA) in the Visayas, and the 4th Military Area (IVMA) in Mindanao. The remaining forces of the 10th MD were absorbed to Military Police Command (MPC) based at Camp Overtone, Iligan. Mission 4th Infantry (Diamond) Division conducts internal security operations to dismantle four (4) priority New People's Army fronts and degrade three (3) priority New People's Army areas in Caraga region and portion of Region 10 by 2009 to attain a physically and psychologically secure environment conducive to continuous development. Line units Brigades *401st Infantry (UNITE n FIGHT) Brigade *402nd Infantry (STINGERS) Brigade *403rd Infantry (PEACEMAKER) Brigade Battalions *8th Infantry (DEPENDABLE) Battalion *23rd Infantry (MASIGASIG) Battalion *29th Infantry (MATATAG) Battalion *30th Infantry (PYTHON) Battalion *36th Infantry (VALOR) Battalion *26th Infantry (EVER ONWARD) Battalion *58th Infantry (DIMALULUPIG) Battalion Service Support Units (SSU) *Camp Evangelista Station Hospital (CESH) *Headquarters and Headquarters Service Battalion (HHSBn) *Service Support Battalion (SSBn) *4th Division Training Unit (4DTU) *4th Army Training Unit (4ATG) *10th Field Artillery Battalion (10FAB) *Civil Military Operations Battalion (CMOBn) See also *Armed Forces of the Philippines *Philippine Army *AFP Eastern Mindanao Command *Edilberto Evangelista External links *Official Site of the PA 4ID *Philippine Army *Eastern Mindanao Command, Armed Forces of the Philippines Category:Divisions of the Philippines Category:Philippine Army Category:Armed Forces of the Philippines Category:Military of the Philippines Category:Department of National Defense (Philippines)